[Not Applicable]
[Not Applicable]
Certain embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of construction, particularly, the installation of metal frames for doors and windows by a carpenter. When metal doorframes or metal windows are to be installed, it is necessary for the carpenter to establish the proper gap between the vertical frame supports and the metal track on the floor to allow space for subsequent installation of dry wall material. Also, alignment of the vertical metal stud to the metal frame is required before affixing the stud to the metal frame. Typically, measurements or calculations of distances with a tape measure and/or other tools is required. Also, the metal stud would need to be somehow clamped and secured in the correct position before affixing to the frame. It is desired to eliminate the need for these steps, minimizing installation time and maximizing craftsmanship of frame installation.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with embodiments of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.
An embodiment of the present invention provides for the accurate installation of a frame such as a door frame or a window frame.
An apparatus is disclosed to aid in the accurate installation of a frame by establishing a desired gap and alignment. The apparatus comprises a block of material with pre-determined dimensions related to the standard or custom dimensions of the frame and standard or custom dimensions of a subsequent stud and dry wall to be installed. The block of material has a slot running along the length of at least one side with the slot having a pre-determined depth and width corresponding to standard or custom dimensions of an outer lip of the frame to be installed for fitting the block of material onto the outer lip. A securing system for temporarily securing the block of material to the outer lip is also provided. The slot is offset from an edge of the block of material by a distance corresponding to the required gap and alignment to be established.
Certain embodiments of the present invention afford an approach to accurately install a door frame or window frame using at least one single block of material with certain standard or custom dimensions to provide a proper gap and alignment.